These and other objects are achievable with a photopolymer composition comprising:
A. An ethyleneically unsaturated polyurethane prepolymer having the structure:
Yxe2x88x92X"Parenopenst"Pxe2x88x92X"Parenclosest"nY
xe2x80x83Wherein P is selected from the group consisting of hydrogenated polybutadiene, hydrogenated polyisoprene and copolymers of hydrogenated butadiene with styrene (note that the starting raw reactants for P is a hydroxyl terminated compound selected from the previously noted group);
Wherein X is selected from the group consisting of aromatic diisocyanates and aliphatic diisocyanates;
Wherein Y is a terminal group which has an ethyleneically active portion at the outer end of the group; and
Wherein n is an integer from 1 to 20;
B. at least one ethylenically unsaturated monomer; and
C. at least one photoinitiator.